diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Bounties
Bounties are a gameplay feature of Diablo III: Reaper of Souls that is available in the game's Adventure Mode. They are a randomized objective system.2013-11-09, BlizzCon 2013 – Diablo III: Reaper of Souls – FAQ. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2013-12-20 They are marked on the waypoint map by yellow exclamation marks. Upon starting an Adventure Mode session, there are 25 Bounties (five for each act).2013-12-01, BlizzCon 2013 – Diablo III: Reaper of Souls Preview Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-01-04 Rewards are not displayed when choosing a Bounty on the map. Typical rewards include gold and experience. Horadric Caches are rewarded for completing all five Bounties of an act.2013-12-05, Diablo III: Reaper of Souls – Bounty: Rewards Change. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-01-20 Prior to patch 2.5.0, one Act per game would be nominated Bonus Act, and would give two Caches upon completion (though the second bonus cache contained less loot). Once Bonus Act was completed, another Act was nominated Bonus Act. In 2.5.0, this was removed, and Caches were buffed to compensate. Types of Bounties There are five types of Bounties: Kill a Boss, Kill a Super Unique, complete an , Clear a Dungeon, and Exploration. Only one Bounty per zone is allowed in a single game. When close enough to the objective, the target is highlighted on the map (exact distance depends on the zone size). Most Bounties, except Bosses, can be accessed from two sides (by teleporting to the next zone and going backwards), which is helpful for completing a Bounty as soon as possible.2013-12-01, BlizzCon 2013 – Diablo III: Reaper of Souls Preview Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-01-04 A flashing icon also appears on the map, guiding the player to the main target of a bounty. Depending on bounty type, it can either appear immediately as the zone is entered, or after 1 minute. Kill a Boss This is a standard fight with one of the bosses (not necessarily main bosses) of each Act. However, all teleports located right before the bosses are disabled, so that the player always needs to get through at least one zone. The only exception is Zoltun Kulle, as there is no combat zone before the Soulstone Chamber. When a bounty boss is killed, a Radiant Chest (named Diabolic Hoard) appears, in addition to normal loot. Kill a Unique One Unique or Super-Unique monster in the zone is nominated a target (does not prevent other Uniques and Super-Uniques from spawning in the same zone). In addition to that monster, player must also kill a number of other enemies in the same zone, the amount varying depending on the zone size (25 to 150). The only exceptions are monsters that spawn in very small zones, such as Hell Rift. Event The player must successfully complete a specific event. These include scripted events, cursed chests and shrines, and even unmarked events. Bonus objectives have no effect on Bounty reward. Clear a Dungeon The player must kill all enemies (except resurrected and summoned foes) in the dungeon, the most bottom level only in case of multi-tiered dungeon. When 15 or less enemies remain, they are highlighted on the map. Only small dungeons with no more than 100 enemies can roll for this type of Bounties. Exploration Exploration is a new type of Bounty added in patch 2.2.0. These Bounties involve Events that require exploring an area and finding people who need to be rescued (if they're friendlies) or slain (if they're not). 14 Bounties of this type were implemented across all acts in the game in 2.2.0. Examples include Templar Inquisition, Blood and Iron, The Lost Patrol and Tormented Angels. Bounty Grounds Bounty Grounds are a type of Bounty that was added in patch 2.4. Here, players enter these grounds through a red portal found in normal zones. The portal leads to a small enclosed world, that features one of four types of bounties. These are as follows: *The Cursed Shrines *The Bound Shaman *A Plague of Burrowers *The Black King's Legacy List of Bounties Act I Bosses / Uniques / Super Uniques *Kill Battlerage the Plagued *Kill Baxtrus *Kill Bellybloat the Scarred *Kill Bludgeonskull *Kill Boneslag the Berserker *Kill Braluk Grimlow *Kill Buras the Impaler *Kill the Butcher *Kill Cadhul the Deathcaller *Kill Captain Cage *Kill Captain Clegg *Kill Charger *Kill Crassus the Tormentor *Kill Cudgelarm *Kill the Cultist Grand Inquisitor *Kill the Dataminer *Kill Digger O'Dell *Kill Fecklar's Ghost *Kill Firestarter *Kill Galush Valdant *Kill Glidewing *Kill Grimsmack *Kill Growler *Kill Hannes *Kill Hawthorne Gable *Kill Horrus the Nightstalker *Kill Hrugowl the Defiant *Kill Jezeb the Conjuror *Kill John Gorham Coffin *Kill Jondar *Kill Jovians *Kill Kankerrot *Kill Killian Damort *Kill Krailen the Wicked *Kill Krelm the Flagitious *Kill Logrut the Warrior *Kill Lord Brone *Kill Lorzak the Powerful *Kill Mange *Kill Melmak *Kill Merrium Skullthorn *Kill Mira Eamon *Kill Morgan LeDay *Kill Percepeus *Kill Queen Araneae *Kill Qurash the Reviled *Kill Rad'noj *Kill Red Rock *Kill Reggrel the Despised *Kill Rockmaw *Kill the Skeleton King *Kill Sotnob the Fool *Kill Teffeney *Kill Theodyn the Deathsinger *Kill Treefist Woodhead *Kill Venimite *Kill the Warden Dungeons *Clear the Cave of the Moon Clan *Clear the Crypt of the Ancients *Clear the Den of the Fallen *Clear the Khazra Den *Clear the Scavenger's Den *Clear Warrior's Rest Events / Cursed Chests and Shrines *Complete A Farm Besieged *Complete A Stranger in Need *Complete Apothecary's Brother *Complete Carrion Farm *Complete Crumbling Tower *Complete The Cursed Bellows *Complete The Cursed Camp *Complete The Cursed Cellar *Complete The Cursed Chamber of Bone *Complete The Cursed Court *Complete The Cursed Grove *Complete The Cursed Hatchery *Complete The Cursed Lamp *Complete The Cursed Mill *Complete Eternal War *Complete The Family of Rathe *Complete Jar of Souls *Complete Last Stand of the Ancients *Complete The Matriarch's Bones *Complete The Precious Ores *Complete The Revenge of Gharbad *Complete The Scavenged Scabbard Exploration *Complete The Queen's Dessert *Complete Templar Inquisition *Complete The Triune Reborn *Complete Wortham Survivors Act II Bosses / Uniques / Super Uniques *Kill Agustin the Marked *Kill Balzhak *Kill Barty the Miniscule *Kill Belial *Kill Bloodfeather *Kill Bonesplinter *Kill Gart the Mad *Kill Grool *Kill Gryssian *Kill Hemit *Kill High Cultist Murdos *Kill Inquisitor Hamath *Kill Jhorum the Cleric *Kill Mage Lord Ghuyan *Kill Mage Lord Caustus *Kill Maghda *Kill Pazuzu *Kill Plagar the Damned *Kill Razormouth *Kill Rockgut *Kill Saha the Slasher *Kill Sammash *Kill Scar Talon *Kill the Stinging Death Swarm *Kill Taros the Wild *Kill Thugeesh the Enraged *Kill the Tomekeeper *Kill Vidian *Kill Yakara *Kill Zoltun Kulle Dungeons *Clear the Ancient Cave *Clear the Cave of Burrowing Horror *Clear the Eastern Channel *Clear the Flooded Cave *Clear the Forgotten Well *Clear the Mysterious Cave *Clear the Ruins *Clear the Vile Cavern Events / Cursed Chests and Shrines *Complete The Ancient Devices *Complete Ascension Ritual *Complete A Miner's Gold *Complete Blood Collection *Complete Blood Statue *Complete Break A Few Eggs *Complete The Cursed Battlement *Complete The Cursed Moors *Complete The Cursed Outpost *Complete The Cursed Pit *Complete Grave Mistakes *Complete The Guardian Spirits *Complete The Hematic Key *Complete Off The Wagon *Complete One In The Hand *Complete Prisoners of Kamyr *Complete Prisoners of the Cult *Complete The Putrid Waters *Complete Restless Sands *Complete Rygnar Idol *Complete the Shrine of Rakanishu Exploration *Complete Blood and Iron Act III Bosses / Uniques / Super Uniques *Kill Allucayrd *Kill Aloysius the Ghastly *Kill Axegrave The Executioner *Kill Azmodan *Kill Barrucus *Kill Bashface the Truncheon *Kill Bholen *Kill Bricktop *Kill Brimstone *Kill Brutu *Kill Captain Dale *Kill Chiltara *Kill Crabbs *Kill the Crusher *Kill Cydaea *Kill Dreadgrasp *Kill Ganthar the Trickster *Kill Garan *Kill Garganug *Kill Gholash *Kill Ghom *Kill Gormungandr *Kill Gorog The Bruiser *Kill Haxxor *Kill Hyrug the Malformed *Kill Lashtongue *Kill Marchocyas *Kill Mhawgann the Unholy *Kill Obis the Mighty *Kill Scorpitox *Kill Shandra'Har *Kill the Siegebreaker Assault Beast *Kill Thromp the Breaker *Kill the Vicious Gray Turkey Dungeons *Clear the Barracks *Clear The Battlefield Stores *Clear the Caverns of Frost *Clear Cryder's Outpost *Clear The Fortified Bunker *Clear The Forward Barracks *Clear The Foundry *Clear The Icy Pit *Clear The Underbridge Events / Cursed Chests and Shrines *Complete Blaze of Glory *Complete Blood Ties *Complete Catapult Command *Complete The Cursed Bailey *Complete The Cursed Caldera *Complete The Cursed Depths *Complete The Cursed Eternal Chest *Complete The Cursed Garrison *Complete The Cursed Glacier *Complete Forged in Battle *Complete King of the Ziggurat *Complete Last of the Barbarians (Event) *Complete Tide of Battle Exploration *Complete The Demon Gates *Complete The Lost Patrol" Act IV Bosses / Uniques / Super Uniques *Kill Argosh *Kill the Aspect of Anguish *Kill the Aspect of Hatred *Kill the Aspect of Lies *Kill the Aspect of Pain *Kill the Aspect of Sin *Kill the Aspect of Terror *Kill Barfield *Kill Barrigast *Kill Diablo *Kill Emberdread *Kill Erra *Kill Guytan Pyrrus *Kill Hammersmash *Kill Izual *Kill Janderson *Kill Kysindra the Wretched *Kill K'Zigler *Kill Lasciate *Kill Malefactor Vephar *Kill the Manipulator of Lore *Kill Necronom *Kill Old Hardshell *Kill Palerider Beleth *Kill Rakanoth *Kill Reyes (Demon) *Kill Rhau'Kye *Kill Sabnock the Infector *Kill Sao'Thall *Kill Silli *Kill Sledge *Kill Slarg the Behemoth *Kill Strychnos *Kill Torchlighter Dungeons *Clear the Besieged Tower *Clear the Hell Rift Events / Cursed Chests and Shrines *Complete Hellbreeder Nest *Complete The Cursed Chapel *Complete The Cursed Dais *Complete The Cursed Realm *Complete Watch Your Step *Complete Wormsign Exploration *Complete The Hell Portals *Complete Tormented Angels Act V Bosses / Uniques / Super Uniques *Kill Adria *Kill Ballartrask the Defiler *Kill Baethus *Kill Bari Hattar *Kill Bloone *Kill Burrask the Tunneler *Kill Captain Gerber *Kill Dale Hawthorne *Kill Erdith *Kill Fangbite *Kill Fharzula *Kill Grotescor *Kill Hed Monh Ton *Kill Hedros *Kill Igor Stalfus *Kill Lograth *Kill Lu'ca *Kill Malthael *Kill Matanzas the Loathsome *Kill Micheboar *Kill Morghum the Beast *Kill Mulliuqs *Kill Mulliuqs the Horrid *Kill Nak Qujin *Kill Nak Sarugg *Kill Obsidious *Kill Pan Fezbane *Kill Phyneus *Kill Purah *Kill Rockulus *Kill Severag *Kill Scythys *Kill Slarth the Tunneler *Kill Slinger *Kill Sumaryss the Damned *Kill The Succulent *Kill Tadardya *Kill Targerious *Kill Theodosia Buhre *Kill Urzael *Kill Valtesk the Cruel *Kill Vek Marru *Kill Vek Tabok *Kill Vilepaw *Kill Watareus *Kill Xaphane *Kill Yergacheph *Kill Zorrus Dungeons *Clear the Guild Hideout *Clear the Perilous Cave *Clear the Plague Tunnels *Clear the Repository of Bones Events / Cursed Chests and Shrines *Complete Altar of Sadness *Complete The Angered Dead *Complete The Bogan Haul *Complete Brutal Assault *Complete The Burning Man *Complete The Cursed City *Complete The Cursed Peat *Complete The Cursed War Room *Complete The Cursed Wood *Complete The Demon Cache *Complete Demon Souls *Complete A Diversion *Complete Firestorm (Event) *Complete The Ghost Prison *Complete Grave Situation *Complete The Great Weapon (Event) *Complete Home Invasion *Complete Lost Host *Complete The Miser's Will *Complete Penny For Your Troubles *Complete The Rebellious Rabble *Complete Tollifer's Last Stand *Complete Walk in the Park Exploration *Complete Death's Embrace *Complete Rathma's Gift References Category:Gameplay Category:Diablo III